A Very Who Christmas
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: AU. Chrome's been very lonely lately with Mammon busy and Mukuro never around and Mammon wants to make up for not being there by making sure she gets the thing she wants most: her most important person and a show. Child!Chrome. Child!Mukuro. 6996 and BV. Christmas fluff ffor ninetailsgirl94 fro her Secret Santa.


So this was my Secret Santa fic for ninetailsgirl94, and I hope to god she enjoys it as well as anyone else who reads it.

Merry Christmas everybody!

* * *

Chrome pouted as she walked down the hallway, her small hands gripping the stuffed owl in her grasp tightly.

"Where are they?" she whispered as she dug her chin into the owl, sighing softly. Her pout grew deeper as she continued to search for Mukuro and Mammon, unable to find them after an hour of searching. Her legs were growing tired and she wanted to sit down and rest but she kept walking, small feet padding against the floor.

"We were supposed to have a Doctor Who marathon," she murmured sadly as she looked down. She'd been looking forward to this day very much too. Doctor Who was her favorite show, and sometimes she almost believed the things that happened in it were real. After all, Mammon told her lots of things that sounded crazy.

Speaking of which, Mammon had been very busy for the last few months, not even coming to her birthday and apologizing for it later on. Even Mukuro was never there, always somewhere else whenever she wanted to talk to him. Suddenly there was a curse and the sound of a door slamming shut and she looked up curiously.

Her face brightened and a smile came onto her face as she spotted the cloaked assassin running and was just about to call her name when a hand appeared from the door next to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her in before she could say anything.

"Ushishishishi, can't have you giving away my location, little owl."

She recognized the voice and stopped struggling, the hand that was on her mouth gone as she turned around, peering up at her kidnapper as he grinned at her.

"_P-Principe?"_

He laughed again before grinning at her and ruffling her soft purple hair, Chrome blinking owlishlyat him as his white teeth glinted in the light.

"Ushishishishi, that's right, I'm a prince. What are you doing here?"

Remembering what she'd been doing, a small frown appeared on her face. "I was tr-trying to look for M-Mukuro and Vi-_Mammon,_" she corrected, unsure of whether or not he knew the illusionist's true name, "we were s-supposed to be w-watching something t-today."

"Oh? Would that something happen to be _this?_" he asked, pulling a CD out of his coat and waving it in front of her face. Chrome gasped as he cackled.

"Ushishishishi, the prince was getting very annoyed because Mammon was obsessed with something that wasn't money or him so he went and stole it. Mammon isn't allowed to pay attention to anything without the prince's permission. The prince hates things that take her attention away from him, so he went and stole it. Ushishishishi."

She thought about what he said for a moment before nodding her small head. "S-So you s-stole it b-because you were j-jealous?"

She could see him flush under his bangs and she giggled as he denied it vehemently. "Like the great prince would be jealous of a stupid show! It's probably not even that amazing!"

She giggled and grinned at him as she teased softly, "Oh? And has the great prince seen this so-called terrible show?"

"No, the prince hasn't. But he will soon," he grinned. "And when he does, he can make fun of Mammon for watching it."

She giggled again and he seemed to look at her thoughtfully before smirking. "How about this? Instead of spending time with those two, why don't you show the amazing prince what's so great about this, hmmm? After all, Mammon will probably get very angry at the prince for stealing something that cost money and the prince would like to get something out of it before she triples his debt. What do you say, owl?"

She blinked at him in surprise, a small smile spreading on her face. "R-Really? You'll watch it with me?"

He nodded, waving the disk in front of her face as he gestured to the TV and couch on the other side of the room she hadn't noticed when she walked in. "Should the prince put it in or will you?"

She shook her head and grabbed it from him, running over to the CD player and putting it in, waving at him excitedly. "Come on, it's going to start!"

He laughed at sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and grabbing the remote as she plopped down next to him, a grin on her cherubic face.

* * *

Mukuro scowled as he searched for the Varia Storm, hands twitching violently as he resisted the urge to strangle a random passerby. His dear Chrome had been talking about this day for weeks, looking so adorable and happy when Mammon said she'd take the day off for them to watch Doctor Who. Truth be told, she honestly hadn't even known what it was about and had spent every free moment watching and trying to learn what she could to make up for not being there on Chrome's birthday. She may have been an assassin but she could still afford some time off for her daughter-figure, couldn't she?

He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair, eyes weary. He knew he shouldn't be talking, especially since he himself had been avoiding her of late. He'd started taking on missions, something both her and Tsunayoshi would disapprove of, and he hadn't wanted either of them to find out. They were too young, too innocent, not yet ready for the cruel world out there. They wouldn't understand.

He was a prodigy, creating illusions so real even Mammon couldn't tell what was fake and what wasn't, using these skills to make a better world for _all_ of them, even the pretentious skylark. It was dangerous and he still had to work on his actual combat skills, but he knew what he was doing was for their own good. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed as he thought about how to tell them without making such a big deal out of it if he could.

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from down the hall, he raised an eyebrow. Remembering his original purpose and strolling towards the noise, he reached a polished oak door and turned the handle slowly. The lack of light hurt his eyes and it took a while for them to adjust to the minimal amount of light in the room before he realized what it was in front of him.

Mismatched blue and red eyes widened as Mukuro took in the sight of _his _darling Chrome giggling and practically sitting in the lap of the man he'd been chasing. Hearing the sound of theme music he'd know anywhere, he turned to the TV and his hands clenched as he recognized the actor on the screen, trident appearing in his grasp. He was just about to stomp over and tear her out of his hold when suddenly Bel whispered something in her ear, cackling as she brightened and looked up at him for conformation.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at them confusedly. What was going on here?

Bel nodded, an amused grin on his face as he whispered something else in her ear, Chrome blushing fiercely as she muttered something he couldn't hear. Raising his trident and preparing to unleash his anger on the so-called prince, he froze when she let out a heavy breath and pecked him on the cheek, a bright cherry red covering her face.

His blood ran cold before it boiled dangerously and he charged, his vision red as he attempted to run his trident through the pesky blonde. The nimble assassin dodged his attack deftly, Mukuro growling as he tried again, this time scratching the blonde's cheek.

"W-Wait, M-Mukuro!"

He halted, slowly turning to face the red Chrome as she took a shuddering breath and grabbed his arm. "You sh-shouldn't d-do that. He d-didn't do a-anything wr-wrong."

He looked at her as if she was going crazy, blue and red becoming dark with anger as he spat out, "_What?!"_

She flinched and her grip on his shirt softened, the indigo-haired boy feeling guilty immediately as she took another deep breath and whispered, "I-I just- I thought th-that- h-he was just trying t-to help me. He said i-if I k-kissed his ch-cheek, y-you would be a-able to watch D-Doctor Who with me and th-that you'd s-stay with m-me forever. A-And I d-did it and y-you showed up."

She brightened slightly and tugged on his sleeve gently as his face softened, her voice soft and precious, "S-So, watch it with me?"

His trident dissipated into the air and he nodded gently, a small smile on his face as she grinned up at him brightly, tip-toeing to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He froze as she smiled into her owl, letting her drag him to the couch, eyes wide and jaw hanging as he gradually turned pink. Slowly, he raised a hand to his face, fingers brushing over the area she kissed as she snuggled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, a small grin growing across his face. He chuckled before turning to look fondly at the little bundle next to him and brushing her bangs out of her face before resting his head on top of hers, weaving his hands through her soft ones and looking at the TV in front of him, the blonde prince forgotten.

* * *

Bel snickered quietly as he snuck out the room from the window, scaling the walls and jumping onto the balcony overhead. Knocking on the glass, he stuffed his hands in his standard Varia jacket as Mammon opened the window, a worried look on her face as she ushered him in.

"Did it work?" she asked, sighing when he nodded gleefully and thanking god nothing went wrong. He grinned playfully and wrapped an arm around her from behind, ignoring her squawk and struggles to get out of hold as he spoke, "You know, you have to your part of the deal now."

She elbowed him and slipped out of his grasp before glaring at him, her hood having fallen when he grabbed her and purple strands of hair splayed across her face. He smirked, "Come on, I did all that just so the prince could have you all to himself. A great prince doesn't do favors for just anything in return."

She huffed and crossed her arms, ears tinted pink as she grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, you stupid narcissist. I get it. Only because you helped me out, understood? I don't like owing people. I just want those two to be happy today. They deserve it."

"Ushishishishi, whatever you say. As long as the prince gets what he wants."

Shaking her head, she gave the window one last look before walking into another part of the room and turning the lights on, a full course meal already prepared and set on the table while two wrapped boxes sat under a tiny tree covered in lights inconspicuously.

"Ushishishishi, you did very well for someone who didn't want to do this in the first place."

She shrugged and sat down on the table before raising an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He snickered and sat down, looking at the bottle of wine interestedly.

"1956? The prince hasn't had one of these since Hungary."

She nodded, a smile flickering across her face as she raised her glass and sipped the dark liquid, swirling it in its barriers.

"That was a long time ago."

"Ushishishishi."

And they raised their glasses together with a small _clink! _as they toasted at the same time,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

And here is my Secret Santa fic!

Okay, so this was a completely horrible thing for me because I had no idea how I was supposed to write either of your prompts because neither were coming out right so I mixed them both together and I really hope it wasn't too OOC because I didn't know how I was going to write Mammon and Bel without failing and I really _really_ hope this was to your liking. *Breathes* Okay.

Basically, Mammon felt kind of guilty for not being able to take care of Mukuro and Chrome even though she considered them like family, so she had Bel help her with a special plan in which those two would sort of be together and be happy because she knew they had feelings for each other. Also, she already sort of owed him for helping Mukuro on a mission (without him knowing of course) so she already made plans and realized she couldn't do the Doctor Who marathon with Chrome so she made sure she'd at least spend it with Mukuro because she liked him and that'd she be able to prepare dinner and a gift for Bel.

As for Chrome's stuttering, I think that even in an AU, she'd stutter and stuff, especially in this because she has a crush on Mukuro and she's still sort of nervous around Bel because not all people in the Mafia are like Mammon and Nonno and she doesn't really know what to do but she's still a little girl so she giggles and doesn't stutter when she thinks he's jealous because she thinks that it's really cute so she teases him (but the truth is he is kind of jealous because Mammon never obsessed about getting anything perfect unless it was a job that got her money and this isn't, it's like a matchmaker game).

Anyways, I hope you have a very merry Christmas over there where you are, and as a fellow DW fan, I say allonsy!

Happy Holidays,

~ForeverBlackSun


End file.
